<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone No More by flinthasfeels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894277">Alone No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels'>flinthasfeels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cherry Loves Joe, Light Angst, MatchaBlossom, Missing Scene, Shindo Ainosuke is a bitch, Takes place after episode 9, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon Cherry accidentally taking a nap at Joe’s restaurant, he wakes up to a similar sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Along with his body, Cherry’s heart also aches. Joe had told him that the Adam he was going up against wasn’t the same Adam that let his hood down and told them that it was okay, that he trusted them to see his face. Nonetheless, Cherry had dismissed Joe’s words, clinging on to a thread of hope that </span>
  <span class="s2">maybe </span>
  <span class="s1">the Adam they knew was still there, trapped deep within the competition-driven narcissism. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Alas, Adam snipped that thread with a pair of scissors, thrashing his board into Cherry’s face. In that moment, the nerves in his face stung and the tears in his eyes burned, but nothing felt more crushing than the memory of his good friend cracking once and for all. Even as he found himself wheeling into Joe’s restaurant, the memory holds venom, a heart breaking venom.</p><p class="p2">Joe greets him with a slight worry strained on his face and goes to grab some wine, as if it would help. Maybe it’d help for the night— but not in the long run.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All these thoughts that swarm around Cherry’s head make him exhausted, thus, he defeatedly lowers his head to the table. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Just for a few minutes, </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">he thinks to himself. The seconds stretch into minutes, and the minutes stretch into hours. The strain in his neck makes him snap out of what he thinks is a minute daze. That is, until he turns to see Joe is propped next to him, empty wine glass next to Cherry’s full one, eyes shut.   </span>
</p><p class="p2">“How am I going to get through this, Kojiro?” He whispers, to which he gets no reply. That’s understandable— it’s late and he was exhausted as well. Cherry lets a small smile tug at the end of his mouth. “Never mind that, at least we’re in this together. No matter how annoying you can be.”</p><p class="p2">He pats Joe’s shoulder while allowing himself to take a small sip of the wine he was given.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>We’ll never be alone.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>